Where Are You Tonight?
by My Love is 4 Moony
Summary: Lily and James have never been in the same place at the same time and probably never will be. Still, they both learn quickly that life is just plain different this year. How will things turn out when they slowly become each others support system.
1. The first day of the last year

A/n- Hey guys ok so this story is way diff. than my other one so if you like Enjoy the Show i'm not so sure you will like this one but oh well. I am going to continue writing both stories. I hope someone likes this. If not... thats life. LOVE YOU GUYS.

James sat in the desolate dining room staring at the wall. He was well aware that his food was getting cold but it wasn't like he had an appetite anyways. This day made it all more real to him. They really were gone and there was nothing he could do about it. This was the first time he was allowing himself to admit it. Even as their caskets had been carried underground he still had, had his doubts. It was clear now however that they were really gone. They would never have missed his first day of his last year of school. The grandfather clock in the hall gave a single chime informing him that it was now ten A.M and time to be on his way. He glanced down at his food and got a strange feeling that it was mocking him. He pushed it as far away as possible and got up from the table heading towards his school stuff which was leaning up against the bottom of the stairs in the main parlor.

"Have a good year Mr. Potter. See you back at Christmas" The housemaid who had been around since James birth popped her head out of the study where she had been cleaning. She smiled half-heartedly at him.

" You have a nice year as well Anna" He supplied in response without moving his head from the front door to look at her. He then continued out the front door to the car that had been waiting for him there. He allowed the driver to put his stuff in the back of the car for him as he sat down in the back seat. The driver finished with his belongings and clamed his rightful position in the drivers seat. Without a single word the car was off and on its way to platform nine and three quarters and another year at Hogwarts was about to begin.

* * *

"LILY EVANS you better get down here with your stuff quickly we are going to be late." Lily heard her mother Natalie Evans voice loud and clear as she buzzed around her room stuffing anything and everything with the least bit importance into her trunk she just didn't want to regret leaving anything.

" Coming mum, I'm nearly done." She hollered back down the stairs. She then grabbed the last of the books off of her bookshelf and crammed them in her trunk. She grabbed the trunk and galloped down the stairs. As she reached the bottom of the stair her mom shoved a waffle in her mouth.

"phmanks mumph" She replied in thanks.

"No problem now lets get going" Her mom replied leading the way out the door and to the truck. Lily threw her stuff in the back of the truck without much worry about its inhabitants safety. She then jumped into the seat next to her mom and they were quickly on their way. Lily spent the rest of the speedy ride to platform nine and three quarters contemplating her 7th and final year at Hogwarts while slowly nibbling at her plain waffle.

* * *

James knew it would be impossible to avoid his friends but he wanted to make their initial interactions as short as possible. Luckily he had received a get out of jail free card by being named Head Boy this year. He not only had his own compartment on the train but he also had his own Head common room to get away from everyone in. Just as he made his way onto the platform his assumptions were confirmed as three scruffy boys who just happened to be his best friends quickly spotted him and made their way immediately over to him with worried expressions.

* * *

Lily and her mother had of course made it to the station in plenty of time (after breaking just a few minor traffic laws.)

"Have a good year honey" her mom supplied warmly.

"Thanks mum." She smiled back. "I will see you again before you know it" she stated matter of factly knowing that her mom had a lot of trouble dealing with life without her daughter at home.

"Ok good bye. Be sure to tell Kenz I said hello" Her mom managed to get in as Lily waved a goodbye and made her way onto platform nine and three quarters. Lily searched the crowds for her best friend pretty much immediately. This was the first whole summer they had ever spent apart and she couldn't endure the separation much longer.

"Lils-!" She could hear her name being called from behind and she quickly turned to find a gorgeous, long brown haired, blue eyed girl named MacKenzie Leigh standing in front of her.

"OH MY ITS BEEN SO LONG" She yelled over the sound of the crowd.

The two girls embraced with tears.

"Too long" MacKenzie replied.

"You're never allowed to go to Egypt again ok?" Lily stated.

"Of course I am just next time you are coming with me" MacKenzie replied with a smile.

"Deal" Lily replied as she tried to pull away from the hug but soon realizing she could not. Her Head Girl badge was caught in MacKenzie's blouse. She pulled it loose and then saw her friends excited face.

"You're head girl! I knew you would be. Congratulations… I'm looking forward to getting away with murder." She stated. Lily stared at her sternly. "only a joke Lil- I know you would never ever misuse your power." She said in a mocking tone.

"Well maybe this year I will go a bit easier on every-" She began but the train gave a loud "TOOT, TOOT" signaling their need to get aboard.

They ran towards the train quickly securing their belongings and then began scanning the corridor for a worthy compartment.

"This is the only one that's not full or half filled with Slytherins Lily." MacKenzie supplied before entering a compartment that Lily slowly realized was inhabited by the Marauders.

" Hello guys." MacKenzie supplied in her usual friendly tone." Is it ok if we join you?"

"Of course you lovely ladies can" Sirius supplied scooting over in his chair to allow room for them.

It didn't take Lily to long to realize the absence of her least favorite marauder. "Where's James at?" Lily asked matter of factly. The corridor went quickly silent and the Marauders stared at one another.

"Um he's in the heads compartment." Remus Lupin supplied looking down at his shoes.

" In the what !" Lily exclaimed

"Dumbledore made him head boy. Is he crazy ? Is he trying to kill me?" She spit out.

"What do you mean is he trying to kill you?" Sirius asked.

"Making me and that bozo heads together." She said as though it were obvious.

"Um Lily if James is the bozo why is he in the heads compartment where the meeting is supposed to take place and you are here talking to us." He supplied.

"Oh my you're right" She said standing up quickly "Bye Kenz sorry to leave you. I will see you at the feast" She said quickly as she blundered down the corridor to the front of the train where the heads compartment was located. She stopped abruptly taking a second to breathe. She slowly slid the door open expecting to find the arrogant James Potter she remembered probably jumping up and down on the seat cushions but instead she found someone completely different. It was obviously James but it wasn't him at the same time it was as though someone had hit him hard in the gut with a baseball bat and he had never got the air back in him. His eyes watered a bit as he stared out the window. He soon noticed her presence and he turned his head slowly in her direction.

" Hi Lily. Hope your summer went well." He stated.


	2. Train rides and changes

"Hi Lily. Hope your summer went well." James stated with a genuine smile.

Lily stood in the door way for a bit trying to take all these things in at once. She finally decided to make her way to the seat across from James.

"It went very well." She finally spat out. "How about yours?"

James eyes went straight to his shoes. " It was different" He responded.

"Oh." Lily replied thoroughly confused but feeling as though she shouldn't push the subject.

"So maybe we should set down some ground rules now that we will be living with one another" Lily suggested expecting James to complain instantaneously and become his old self.

"Alright" he replied. "Civility?" he suggested.

"What ?" Lily asked caught off guard by his compliance.

"Well." James began. "We haven't really been very civil to one another over the years… and I am sure that was mostly my fault but I am willing to change that is if you are also." He gave her that same genuine smile but she couldn't help but see some sadness within it.

" Of course I am more than willing to be civil James. Lets just let the past be the past." she found herself offering. She couldn't believe that this was happening making amends with a boy she used to not be able to stand. For some reason she couldn't dig up the usual sarcastic persona she had always embodied any time he used to come near.

"Do you have anything else?" James asked.

"Nope." Lily replied totally forgetting any rules she had thought she would set down when first learning James had made head boy.

"Ok." He replied looking back out the window. " That was probably the shortest Heads meeting in Head boy girl history." He said smiling once again.

" Yeah maybe we will surprise everyone and work really well with one another." Lily said with a small giggle.

"It is always fun to prove the general school population wrong." James supplied looking away from the window and back to Lily.

"Something is different about you James" Lily let slip.

James quickly turned his head back to the window. " Is it ok if I take a nap Lily?" He asked. "I am really exhausted."

"Of course. I wanted to read anyways" she replied. Thinking it unwise to point out he had totally ignored her question straight out.

" Thanks lil" James replied stretching out across his chair and quickly dozing off to sleep.

"SO what happened?" MacKenzie drilled Lily later at the feast.

" Nothing happened" Lily responded glancing down at the table to James and his friends. He wasn't touching the food that Sirius continued to load onto his plate and none of them spoke to one another. Something must have been up.

"Lily Evans. Since when do we lie to one another? I know James Potter and Lily Evans aren't in a room alone together without something happening." She said sternly.

"Ok ok." Lily replied. "Nothing happened because something has changed about James." She whispered.

"Changed like how. He's sweeter now isn't he? Oh man I knew one day he would grow up and you two would get together and have little Lily's and little Potter's and they would be SUPER CHILDREN that end up saving the world from near destruction. I knew all that fighting was just sexual tension. I knew it I knew it."

"KENZIE." Lily said knocking her out of her trance with a small splash of pumpkin juice. "Back to earth please. I have no idea where that all came from and frankly I think you need to see a doctor or something but that was not even close to what I was talking about." She stated. " He does seem sweeter but it seems more like he's sad about something."

"Sad?"

" Yes sad" Lily replied rolling her eyes.

"What does James have to be sad about ?" Kenzie asked.

"Good question but I swear he was basically crying on the train before I walked into the compartment." Lily replied. " You are in the wizard circle and you haven't heard anything ? Lily asked.

"Nah I haven't heard a thing then again I have been in Egypt this whole summer so its not like I have been in the loop."

"Oh."

"But I can owl my mum tonight and see if she knows anything."

"Thanks Kenz." Lily replied.

" I am sure its nothing too horrid Lily. Don't stress it." Kenzie supplied.

"You didn't see him Kenz I am sure it was something horrid. Something has completely changed James Potter." She said staring back down to the table. James was now nowhere to be found.


End file.
